Things We Do
by black neko hime
Summary: Amu and Utau are a pair of 13 year old girls who both hate and admire each other. "My brother is smexy!" "Utau you should see a doctor..."
1. Chapter 1

Black Neko Hime: I wrote another story. Why can't I stay focused.

Amu: Whatever.

Utau: Hime, tell Amu that I say "Shut Up!"

Black Neko Hime: I'm not your—

Utau: Fish!

BNH: sorry amu… Utau says "Shut up!!!" Ow… my ears…

Disclaimer, the dream breaker: No one listed here owns Shugo Chara or any licensed stuff.

Amu, BNH, and Utau cry…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"My brother's in the military. He's coming back today." The popular blonde told the pink-haired girl standing next to her. Utau and Amu admired and hated each other.

"Good for you." The hot-temper girl with hot-pink hair replied coldly. Amu rolled her eyes she'd had just about enough of this girl. Utau always wanted to pick a fight with her.

"Yep. It IS good for me. My brother is smexy!" Utau bragged.

Utau, you should see a psychiatrist." Amu said, sitting on top of the table and benches behind them.

Utau stuck out her tongue, the pair of thirteen year olds wouldn't be talking to each other but there was nothing better to do. No one else stayed at school this late. The girls had a lot in common. Neither one had a cell phone. (Amu's dad was afraid of her talking to boys. Utau's mom just didn't care.) Both often got picked up late. (Amu has ditzy parents Utau's step-dad expects her to figure something out so her mom comes and gets her when the man is out of the house (she hated when the school called to say her kid was still there. It made her look bad))

Amu looked at her watch. _If those two air-heads don't have me picked up in two minutes…_ "I'm about ready to take the bus. What about you?"

Utau sighed. "Why not? It leaves in 5 minutes. It'll take me like three hours to get home… But so what…"

They looked across the street at the bus station.

*******************5hours later*****************************************

"Goodness sakes! I'm a bus driver not a babysitter!" An old man yelled from the front of the bus. "If you two ____ don't pay the toll and get off my bus I'll have arrested." I said proceeding to swear and glare at the two girls surrounded by a mess of homework.

"My dad's gonna have a heart attack." Amu mumbled.

But Utau heard her. "That's too bad… And he seemed like such a nice old man, too." Utau smirked.

"Whatever, Brother-lover."

Utau glared daggers. Then the girls heard the bus driver's radio buzz. "Two girls are missing. They might be on a bus. One has long blonde hair and purple eyes. The other has hot pink hair with gold eyes. Sometimes she wears blue contacts."

The girls were sitting motionless. Amu's black shoulder bag sat in front of her. She was on her knees. Utau's over-sized blue handbag was in her hand and she was on her feet. Both looked terrified as the voice kept speaking. "It is suspected that the girls ran away. Their names are Hinamori Amu and Tsukiyomi Utau. Utau also uses the name Hoshina Utau."

The bus driver smirked at them. "So I have the two little runaways on my bus." He closed the doors. "Guess I got lucky this time." He said as he slowly got up from his seat. The bus was still running.

Amu whispered "He's gonna…"

Utau begged, "Oh… please, God… No!" She dropped her bag and Amu stood. Amu hurled he heavy book bag at the approaching pedophile. Then the two girls jumped out of the emergency exit.

They were at the final bus stop and were running down the downtown street.

Amu just kept saying "Jesus," over and over again.

Utau darted into the mall and Amu followed. "You and you're stupid ideas!" Utau said. "Baka!"

"Oh just shut up, _Hoshina,_" Amu said. "You're the one who agreed. I wasn't going anywhere by myself."

"Really, Amu?" Utau said in a sweet voice. Then slapped Amu. "You stupid idiot! As if that can fix this mess!"

Amu, being shorter than Utau, glared up at her. " B*** You don't know me like that!!" (wow amu you need your mouth washed out with soap!)

They Amu punched Utau in the face. They started fighting and somebody called security. Utau stopped kicking Amu and Amu let go of Utau's throat and got up. Then the two girls beat it out of the main section of the mall. The girls found themselves in a store called "Hot Topic"(I don't own) and dug through their pockets until they each pulled out some cash. The girls each bought a hat and Utau shop-lifted a pair of tennis shoes.

"What city is this?" Amu asked the girl behind the counter.

The girl popped her gum loudly and dug in her shirt for a pair of ear-buds. She pulled them out and sat down behind the counter.

Utau came out of the dressing room she'd thrown shoes away in. "Let's go. We gotta get changed." Amu looked at her clothes. She was still wearing her uniform. Plus Utau messed it up in the fight just as she'd done Utau's.

"No money." Amu said.

Utau laughed. "I was broke before I changed shoes. But I still got 'em right? _**Little**_, innocent Amu," Utau over dramatized for the sole purpose of upsetting the shorter girl. "I'd like to introduce you to your new best friend: The Five Finger Discount!" She laughed, grinning mischievously as she dragged Amu into the Vans (I don't own) store.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Geni: rr!


	2. Chapter 2

Black Neko Hime: This chapter may not match ppl's character in the story. So to all of the ppl who will be angry: sorry. Yeah I changed a lot of stuff. I made Ami the big sister. She's 21.

Disclaimer, the dream breaker: Black Neko Hime doesn't own Shugo Chara, a karaoke bar, or any licensed stuff…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Amu's POV**

One minute we were running all over the mall using our "5 finger discounts" the next we were in a karaoke bar. How in the world it happened I can't even remember. Well I remember HOW I just don't remember WHY. Oh well If we're gonna break the rules might as well break 'em all, right?

The lady sitting next to us was admiring the stage and looking like she really wanted to go up there. "Why don't you go up there and sing?" I asked her.

The lady sighed. "I don't have much of a _voice._" She looked back at the stage then back at me. "Why don't you try?" The woman looked like a middle aged foreigner, more specifically American. Her hair was brown with gray streaks. She was kind of woman you'd expect to sit on her couch with her hair in curlers smoking. Saying over and over to herself, 'What did I do with my life.'

I was brought back to reality when I heard Utau laughing. She started choking then fell off her chair. "Thanks." I muttered sarcastically to the red-faced blonde rolling around on the floor.

Then a guy in a pair of jeans, brown leather jacket, blue shirt and brown hat tipped to the side runs up on stage. "Hey Hey Hey , Minna!" I guess he's the MC since he's got a mike and he's actin' like he owns the stage. "We're gonna try something we've never done before. Black Neko Karaoke Bar-and-Grill is going to start a band!" The crowd went wild! When I say the crowd went wild, I mean they went _**WILD**_! People started clapping, screaming and younger people ran desperately toward the stage. It was like a mad house! Seriously! The MC was screaming into his mike trying to be heard over the people who had tossed dignity to the wind. At least Utau had pulled it together and wasn't acting like an animal.

After a while bouncers came in and saved the MC who was being attacked by people climbing on the stage to show their stuff or beg their way into a band. "You know, Amu, this could be a good opportunity for us…" Utau said. I was starting to think the same thing.

I turned to the lady next me. "Can I borrow your phone?"

"Only if you promise to try out." It was the same lady who had suggested I sing.

Well, I guess I only have one choice. I stood up. "Well, then. Fine, I'll try out for the band. Now, can I use the phone?" She smiled and handed it over. _I guess she decided for me… _I dialed the number. "Mom, Before you get all gooey on me, I gotta tell you something. I heard that you sent the cops looking for me. Like I'm lost or something…. Remember, I told you I was going karaoke with my friend… Which one? Uhh..Utau… You know, the blonde chick who waits with me after school. … Yeah. Anyways, we're trying out for a band. Tell dad I love him… Wait. AMI'S WHERE!?! Okay, bye!"

"Everyone who wants to be in this competition needs to get in line!" The MC informed. I handed the woman her phone back. She smirked at me. I looked at Utau. She looked seriously ticked. "Why do I have to try out?" She asked glaring.

"You don't have the guts?" I asked, my voice full of fake innocence.

"I've got the guts." She replied stubbornly. "Amu, you really are a—"

I cut her off by walking toward the line. I knew she was right behind me because I could feel her hate waves. I won the battle.

There were people giving everyone in the line songs to sing. Utau's song was "Nobody's Home" by Avril Lavigne. Next I was assigned a song. Utau smirked when the tall lady told me the title. I knew the song well but still… How stereotypical…

Then a tall, klutzy, brown-haired girl with brown eyes got in line behind me. She was wearing a yellow sweater. It was the kind that shows one shoulder. Her faded denim skirt went just past her knees and she had on these adorable shoes. They were a jean material and had brown leather straps. She looked really pretty, but I grimaced and turned away just before she noticed me.

"A-A- Amu-chan!" My big sister screamed. I sighed. Could she ever whisper when guessing a person's identity? _Doesn't she ever worry about being wrong? _I turned to face her. _I guess the fact that she's _**ALWAY**_S right doesn't help too much does it?_

The woman who was giving people songs and words to the songs stood in front of her. She was looking really irritated. "Onee-chan, please pay attention…" I said, sweat dropping.

Ami, my onee-chan, looked at the woman and smiled. "Hello." The woman huffed and gave her the song sheet and moved on. The big red anime irritation mark was still on the back of her head. Ami looked down at the paper. "Yes! Look, Amu, look! I know this one!" I looked at the song. Oh. My. Gosh. _Do you hate me?!_ I asked God. It was Hilary Duff's song "Play with Fire." Also known as Ami's new favorite song. Needless to say it was stuck in my head from her constantly singing it.

The song started playing in my head. I started rubbing my temples. "Utau, do you happen to have a gun?" I asked. "'Cause I need somebody to shoot me…" She looked at me as if I was crazy. Then she looked up behind me. I guess she just saw the reason for my distress because her normally composed face looked suspicious and slightly nervous. "My sister." I said. Now she was eyeing me even more. _Great… Thanks Ami…_

**************** 3 hours later********************

**Utau's POV**

We'd been standing in the female vocalist line for three hours. Only TWO girls got call backs so far. I was beginning to wish I DID have a gun… but not for me. For all these wannabes wasting space in front of me. I didn't have to worry about the no names because if you're absolutely horrible they call you off the stage. _Poor little Amu… About to make a fool of herself in front of everybody—even her sister will see it. Too bad my family isn't here to see my victory…_ I thought, sighing. Twenty minutes later I climbed on stage to sing.

The music started and I started singing.

"I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,

She felt it everyday.

And I couldn't help her,

I just watched her make the same mistake again."

I sang my heart out. The MC dude told me to go backstage. I had a call back! Next was Amu's turn. Maybe she'd get lucky and sing back up for me. _I'm the best!_ I thought. I knew… I believed…

**Amu's POV**

_I know Utau's not going to expect this_. I thought as I climbed the stage. Then I silently said, "_Ami don't tell Mom_!"

I was sitting on the stage when I started singing. My right leg was stretched out on the stage. My left leg was crossed over it. My left hand was on my left knee and I was leaned back. My right hand was on the stage supporting me.

"**Boys call you sexy (What's up, sexy)  
And you don't care what they say  
See, every time you turn around  
They screamin' your name**

I rolled my eyes as if it were real. Like I was telling my life story. I stood up and put my hand on my hip. Looking at my sister I continued.  
[Verse 1]**Now I've got a confession hahaha  
When I was young I wanted attention hahaha  
And I promised myself that I'd do anything hahaha  
Anything at all for the boys to notice me hahahaha  
**I dropped my arm to my side and stood the way I naturally do. They way my mother always says not to—with my legs far apart. My body's symmetry was perfect minus the arms. One hand gripped the mike the other pointed at myself as I said:  
[Bridge]  
**But I ain't complaining  
We all wanna be famous **(I did a sweeping gesture including myself with my audience)**  
So go ahead and say what you wanna say  
You know what it's like to be nameless  
Want them to know what your name is  
'Cause see when I was younger I would say**  
I tore the rubber band out of my pink hair and cameras started flashing like crazy. I was used to flashing cameras. Though they weren't normally pointed at me… I don't do this kind of thing often. But I was thinking anymore. I was just existing in the music.  
[Chorus]  
**When I grow up (**I put my hand next to my head and raised it higher**)  
I wanna be famous  
I wanna be a star  
I wanna be in movies**

When I grow up  
I wanna see the world  
Drive nice cars  
I wanna have Groupies  
(I pointed at people in the audience including my sister. They ran on stage**)  
When I grow up  
Be on TV  
People know me  
Be on magazines**

When I grow up  
Fresh and clean (I bushed my shoulders and rocked my hips to the music**)  
Number one chick when I step out on the scene **(I held up 1 finger)**  
**[Hook x2]  
**But be careful what you wish for  
'Cause you just might get it  
But you just might get it  
But You just might get it**  
I tapped my sister on her shoulder and she bent down. I sung this part to her like I was telling her a secret. Of course the mike was there….  
[Verse 2]  
**They used to tell me I was silly  
Until I popped up on the TV  
I always wanted to be a superstar  
And knew that singing songs would get me this far**

[Bridge]  
**But I ain't complaining  
We all wanna be famous**  
**So go ahead and say what you wanna say** (I did the open and closing thing with my hand)  
**You know what it's like to be nameless** (I pointed at someone in line. In retrospect the lady looked ticked when I did… **(a/n: ya think?))**  
**Want them to know what your name is  
'Cause see, when I was younger I would say  
**  
[Chorus]  
**When I grow up  
I wanna be famous** (I flipped my hair)  
**I wanna be a star  
I wanna be in movies  
When I grow up  
I wanna see the world  
Drive nice cars **(I did my hands like I was turning a steering wheel)**  
I wanna have Groupies (**I gestured to my hand picked ones**)  
When I grow up  
Be on TV  
People on me  
Be on magazines  
When I grow up  
Fresh and clean  
Number one chick when I step out on the scene** (1 finger)

[Hook x2]  
**Be careful what you wish for  
'Cause you just might get it ohh** (close my eyes and hold my hands like I'm making a wish)  
**You just might get it ohh  
You just might get it ohh  
**  
[Verse]  
(There was a hyper brunette in my crew and I went over to her like I was gossiping. I pointed at a group of glaring girls by the bar)**I see them staring at me**  
**Oh I'm a trendsetter  
Yes this is true 'cause what I do, no one can do it better  
You can talk about me  
'Cause I'm a hot topic** (I gestured to my new clothes all from "Hot Topic and the Vans store.")  
**I see you watching me, watching me, and I know you want it** (I pointed to a guy with blue hair and winked. The black haired girl next to him glared.)

[Chorus]  
**When I grow up  
I wanna be famous  
I wanna be a star  
I wanna be in movies**

[Chorus]  
**When I grow up  
I wanna be famous  
I wanna be a star  
I wanna be in movies  
**I got off the stage and started walking through the crowd. Or should I say switching through the crowd…**  
When I grow up  
I wanna see the world  
Drive nice cars  
I wanna have Groupies  
**I stood on top of the bar and people swarmed around me.**  
When I grow up  
Be on TV  
People know me**  
**Be on magazines**

When I grow up  
Fresh and clean  
Number one chick when I step out on the scene  
(I did the 1 finger) **(a/n: whenever this line is sung Amu puts up her index finger)**  
[Hook x2]  
**Be careful what you wish for  
'Cause you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it  
**  
[Chorus]  
**When I grow up  
I wanna be famous  
I wanna be a star  
I wanna be in movies  
**  
**When I grow up  
I wanna see the world  
Drive nice cars  
I wanna have Groupies**

When I grow up  
Be on TV  
People know me  
Be on magazines

When I grow up  
Fresh and clean  
Number one chick when I step out on the scene

[Hook x2]  
**Be careful what you wish for  
'Cause you just might get it  
**(I started jumping up and down)**You just might get it  
You just might get it**

I did the same pose that I started with and the music finished. My audience erupted in applause, cat calls, whistles, profanities, and people asking for pictures and autographs.

_I guess this means I won_.

**Utau's POV**

How did she beat me!?! I know she's a little tramp that's how. The little prostitute…

The MC took the mike. Her big sister was still on stage grinning with pride and saying. "That's my little sister!" She was telling everyone.

_I still have a chance, right? I got a call back. I told myself. _


	3. Chapter 3

The MC took the mike and said, "Forget about call backs. Sorry ladies, looks like we've got ourselves a hot lead singer."

Utau's face dropped.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx x The Next Morning xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke up to the sound of someone yelling downstairs. My head was throbbing. I moaned. It hurt so bad I could cry. Not just could… I did. However, that made it worse. I rubbed my eyes and sank back into my pillows. Maybe I'll get some more sleep…

Not likely. I live in the Hinamori house. Who gets SLEEP around here?!

My mom is like a fangirl although she has had an occasional motherly moment… My big sister, Ami is like a little sister who can drive (WEIRD)…. And my dad… Well, what can you say about someone like him? I'm really starting to worry about that man. I think he has developed some sort of obsessive disorder. I mean seriously… Do you know any NORMAL father who calls his daughters sparrows, forbids other males from entering the house ect… (I'm sure you get the picture.)

My door was flung open. Of course it would be just as I fell asleep. "AMU-CHAN!!" Ami screamed before flying to my bed and squeezing my soul out while rubbing her cheek back and forth against mine. As I hover above I'm thinking 'What am I? Baby's first teddy? Get off! Get off! GET OFF!'

A moan came from beside my bed. Ami released my body and my soul was sucked in. I collapsed against my pillows once again. Ami got off the bed and started pulling sheet s off my floor. "What are you doing?" I asked. [a/n: she speaks o.O] Ami doesn't answer, just shakes her head and continues about her business.

"WAKE UP, UTAU-CHI!" Ami yells at the floor. I am now buried alive under a mound of sheets and pillows including my duvet. I am very nearly asleep when something clicks inside my head.

"Utau?" I ask, my voice muffled by the bedding that is STILL smothering me. I hear a moan from the floor. It sounds like somebody doesn't want to wake up… But the thing that's annoying the daylights out of me is that Utau is in my room. Utau. My arch-frienemy. Is that even a word? Eek! Goodness… I am losing my mind. And I'm the sane one in the family…

"Utau!" A big voice from within my body calls. There is a pause. "Get the heck out of my house." I say in a very serious, stable voice. Then my body, like my voice comes through the mass of bedding. Unfortunately, my confidence is short lived…

UTAU'S POV

After Amu told me to get out of her house she suddenly looked very ill. Sort of green. You know, like people get right before they puke… The corners of her mouth twitched downward. Poor Amu… Does the baby have a hang-over? Yes, yes I believe she does! So—of course—I burst out laughing which makes things just a little worse for Amu. She climbs sluggishly from her bed and sways slightly while walking toward her bathroom. Glad I sobered up first…

Amu's sister, Ami, turns to me (when Amu started talking Ami focused on her) and is like, "Excuse Amu. She's not normally like this. Last night was the first time she ever drank alcohol…"

"It's okay," I tell her. What I'm thinking is: _wow. We all thought Amu was such a creative name, come to find out, her big sister's name is Ami… Wait 'til I tell the kids at school. Just watch Amu. THIS IS WAR. _But Ami doesn't know what I'm thinking. She thinks my smile is out of sympathy for my so-called 'friend.' "You don't have to apologize. It's kind of embarrassing how drunk we got. I'm just glad you were there to give us a ride."

This was true. I mean, the only other people who would give me and that prostitute called Amu a ride are pedophiles. Or my brother, who I didn't realize was there until just a little while ago when I was replaying Amu's audition in my mind. The guy who Amu winked at was none other than my brother. Ikuto Tsukiyomi.


End file.
